Smoke detectors have become a valuable and useful tool in connection with detecting developing fire conditions. While such detectors are useful for their intended purpose, earlier and earlier fire detection is preferred. Thus, there continues to be a need for smoke detectors which can preferably detect lower and lower levels of smoke to provide for earliest possible detection of developing fires. Preferably such detectors could be integrated into existing alarm systems.